The present invention relates to a control system for a lighting assembly, and more particularly to an infrared (IR) remote control system for a lighting assembly.
Lighting systems for lighting large facilities, such as warehouses and factories, typically utilize fluorescent or light-emitting diode (LED) lights to illuminate certain portions of space under certain conditions. Control of these lighting systems is important not only tier proper illumination but to minimize energy usage. To that end, environmental sensors, such as motion sensors, are often used to activate lights in only those areas specifically occupied, serving both purposes.
Electronic switches, for example DIP switches, incorporated on a circuit board of a. lighting controller are often used to set lighting function parameters such as the threshold level of motion at which the lights will activate and/or the duration the lights will remain on in the absence of motion. Due to the physical location of the lights and the controller(s) within such facilities, i.e., at or near the ceiling, adjusting the sensors and other lighting parameters is often difficult, time consuming, and carries a degree of safety risk.